peelfandomcom-20200213-history
20 April 2004
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2004-04-20 ; Comments *Start of show: "I tell you what, you need to have the level up for this one." *Peel expresses his anger at the beginning of the show because, for the third time this year, somebody appears to have stolen his headphones. It turns out that occasional programme assistant Mark had borrowed them on Friday to use on another show. Peel later describes a suitable punishment that is being administered to the culprit, involving radishes. *The Jon E Cash 12" is an exclusive for the show. (JP: "If it's ever released commercially, perhaps it has been already, obviously you won't get all of that stuff about this programme over the top of it, said he dimpling modestly."). *Peel says he's always assumed but isn't sure that Unsane, who have a new compilation out, are a continuation of Unsane NYC, whose first "classic single on Treehouse ... we played to death in 1989." (They were.) *The White Enemy track is a mash-up of White Stripes and Public Enemy. *"Blacken My Thumb" by the Datsuns is played as a possible programme exclusive, apparently in place of "Oceanside" by the Decemberists, which is listed on the BBC Peel site.http://www.bbc.co.uk/radio1/johnpeel/tracklistings/peel_archive_shtml.shtml?20040420 (The latter track would be played on 06 May 2004.) *As Jem Finer (of the Pogues) is in session with DM Bob, Peel also plays a track from Finer's solo album. Sessions *DM Bob & Jem Finer 2 Man Band #1. First broadcast. Recorded 2004-03-02 Tracklisting *Marble Sheep - Fla Fla Heaven (LP - For Demolition of a Spiritual Framework) Funfundvierzig *Culture - Natty Never Get Weary (7") High Note) *DM Bob & Jem Finer 2 Man Band - How Can Evil Look So Good (session) *Thought Universe - Cliou (EP - Neverland Sleepovers) Dalriada *Love Is All - Spinning And Scratching (7") What's Your Rupture *Jon E Cash - Kamikaze (John Peel V.I.P Dub) (12") Black Ops *Unsane - Over Me (LP - Lambhouse: The Collection 1991 - 1998) Relapse *Unsane NYC - This Town (7") Treehouse (JP: "Years ahead of their time.") *DM Bob & Jem Finer 2 Man Band - BBQ Bob (session) *Barbecue Bob - Red Hot Mama (LP - Barbecue Bob) Kokomo *DJ Eastwood - Regime (12" EP - 2 Good To Be Tru) Black Majik *Unless - Last Gun (CDR Demo) white label *Yellow6 - August 26 (v/a LP - Flow) Make Mine Music *Reign Of Erebus - Maelstrom (LP - Inversion Principle) Blackend *DM Bob & Jem Finer 2 Man Band - I've Just Been Your Good Thing (session) *White Enemy - Seven Nation Army/Bring The Noize/Rebel Without A Pause (CD Single) white label *Magnum 38 - Klinik Jive (EP - 4 Fois Le Petit Mort) Shitkatapult *DM Bob & Jem Finer 2 Man Band - I Want To Show You (session) *Jem Finer - Slow Boat To China (LP - Gtr.@) El Rino *Datsuns: Blacken My Thumb (single) V2 *Mighty Sam - When She Touches Me (Nothing Else Matters) (LP - Kent's Cellar of Soul) Kent *Influx UK - Ghost People (Take My 2004) (12") Formation :Chat with Mary Anne Hobbs. *DM Bob & Jem Finer 2 Man Band - Lou, Short for Loser (session) *Young Heart Attack - Mouthful Of Love (LP - Mouthful of Love) XL *Mark Hawkins - Bush (EP - The New World Order) Monox *Yourcodenameis:Milo - All Roads To Fault (CD Single) Fiction *DM Bob & Jem Finer 2 Man Band - Girlfriend Stole My Alien (session) *Shimon & Andy C - Lock Down (EP - Ram Raiders Vol. 5) Ram File ;Name *John_Peel_20040420.mp3 ;Length *2.00.30 ;Other ;Available *Peel 2004-04 *Mooo Category:2004 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online